<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我能在哪里遇见你 by Stephanie0208</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395869">我能在哪里遇见你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie0208/pseuds/Stephanie0208'>Stephanie0208</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rommel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Poems, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie0208/pseuds/Stephanie0208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>献给隆美尔的一首诗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我能在哪里遇见你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我能在哪里遇见你<br/>我能在哪里遇见你<br/>在2024年柏林的秋天<br/>听着风中的异国他乡的语言<br/>听着勃兰登堡门上阳光的温柔呢喃<br/>听着联邦之鹰的翱翔<br/>我替你见证<br/>见证德国温柔的和平</p>
<p>我能在哪里遇见你<br/>在耶拿大学的图书馆<br/>学习二十世纪政治历史<br/>学习德语文学的璀璨<br/>学习你，也学习我自己<br/>我隔着厚重的历史<br/>遇见你</p>
<p>我能在哪里遇见你<br/>在风景如画的赫尔林根<br/>看见你带有铁十字的墓地<br/>看见你故居里的生活痕迹<br/>看见放学后儿童的嬉笑玩闹<br/>我把我的论文给你<br/>我总要谢谢你<br/>若是那时我感受到一阵风<br/>那便是我遇见了你</p>
<p>我能在哪里遇见你<br/>哪怕只是在梦里</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>